Star Wars Universe
The Star Wars Universe is a D&D Universe that encompasses each of the campaigns that takes place in that galaxy far, far away. The Star Wars Universe was created in response to the release of The Force Awakens, and begun with a theoretical continuation of the movie. Nearly every canon event in the canon Star Wars Universe up to The Last Jedi is included within this Universe, branching off and forming its own timeline. The Star Wars Universe has one of the first campaigns to ever have been fully completed, and marked the beginning of serious D&D campaigns. Campaigns This is a list of campaigns, as well as a list of several select canon events of the Official Star Wars Canon, that takes place within the Star Wars D&D Universe. Each non-campaign that is a canon event within the timeline will be represented by an (X) by its name-- except for The End of the Force. * The Phantom Menace (I) (X) * Attack of the Clones (II) (X) * Revenge of the Sith (III) (X) * A New Hope (IV) (X) * The Empire Strikes Back (V) (X) * Return of the Jedi (VI) (X) * The Force Awakens (VII) (X) * The Last Jedi (VII.V) (X) * Saga of The Grey (VII.5 - VII.555) ** Chaos in the Galaxy (VII.5) ** Awakening of The Sith (VII.525) ** Rise of Darkness (VII.550) ** Duel of the Fates (VII.555) Main Timeline The Main Timeline is the primary timeline created at the beginning of The End of The Force by Darth Undmyre after the Original Timeline was doomed as a result of the events of A New Order. * The End of the Force (X) Original Timeline The Original Timeline is the original series of abandoned Star Wars campaigns that was re-purposed and then retconned through The End of The Force, when Darth Undmyre left the doomed timeline to create the main timeline. * Rebo Hunt (Spin-Off) * The Rising Tide (VIII) * A New Order (IX) Featured Souls This is a list of all the souls that have appeared during each of the campaigns within the Star Wars Universe. * Maddie Soul ('''The DM', 5 Campaigns)'' * Noah Soul ('''Old Vincent', SotG; ???, Rebo Hunt; Benji, The Rising Tide; Shay-Min, A New Order)'' * Merlin Soul ('''Spit Fronta/Jeb Bush/Trump Fronta', SotG; Thomas Fronta, Rebo Hunt; Bruce Fronta, The Rising Tide; Wall Fronta, A New Order; Darth Tordoc, EoF)'' * Ricardo Soul ('''Malone', SotG; Alone, Rebo Hunt; Salone, The Rising Tide; Kalone, A New Order)'' * Mason Soul ('''Darth Asriel', SotG; ???, The Rising Tide; Ssau'hril, A New Order)'' * Elias Soul ('''Thalnor', SotG; ???, Rebo Hunt; Saile Nadlor, A New Order)'' * Adal Soul ''(L-T3X, SotG; ???, The Rising Tide)'' * Micky Soul ('''John Gucci', SotG)'' Trivia * Saga of the Grey was originally supposed to go in a different direction, but was derailed in the best possible way. * Saga of the Grey is one of the first campaigns ever to be completed by this D&D group. * A New Order was originally started based on the idea of starting as "the bad guys". * Despite all the hard work that was put into putting The Rising Tide together, it only had one session. Category:Star Wars Category:Universe Category:Campaigns